redditxifandomcom-20200213-history
David Jordan
| cityofbirth = Los Angeles | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left Back | currentclub = Reddit XI | clubnumber = 4 (Youth) | youthyears = 2010–2015 | youthclubs = LA Galaxy | years = 2015–2016 2016– | clubs = LA Galaxy Reddit XI | caps(goals) = 12 (3) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2014–2015 2015– | nationalteam = United States U-17 United States U-19 | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (2) 2 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = |полное имя = u/Alpha_Jazz|username = u/Alpha_Jazz}} David Jordan (Born 10th August 1998) is an American professional footballer who plays for Reddit XI and the United States National Under 19s Football Team. Early Life and Youth Team Jordan was born in Los Angeles in 1998. As a youngster, he played American Football and Basketball mainly, deu to his extraordinary height and strength. Football was first brought to his attention by his English cousin, who drew similarities between Jordan and former Real Madrid left back Roberto Carlos, put down to his ability to strike the ball with a lot of power and curl, as well as his proficiency from dead balls. David later admitted that he modelled his game somewhat after Carlos, and played in the same position as his idol for the LA Galaxy youth sides, whom he signed for aged 12. LA Galaxy Jordan made his first appearance for the Galaxy aged only 16, on April 12th 2015, in what many fans considered a shock decision. However, the team came out 1-0 victors over Seattle Sounders, with David putting in an impressive performance for such a tender age. In fact, the only had to wait 6 more days before his first goal for the club, scoring the winning goal in a 2-1 win over Sporting Kansas City, converting a Robbie Keane cross with his head at the far post. Jordan continued to make several appearances throughout the remainder of the 2015 MLS Season, scoring 3 goals for the club. However, before the beginning of LA Galaxy's 2016 seasson, David announced that he had requested to manager Bruce Arena that he remain unselected for the first half of th 2016 MLS Season, citing schooling reasons. Despite this, rumors were rife of a falling out between Jordan and Arena, with many suggesting the left back was furious at his manager's refusal to allow a more to boyhood club West Ham United. These theories were further strengthened by Jordan's submission of an official transfer request when the 2016 summer transfer window opened for European clubs. Reddit XI On 11th August 2016, Jordan joined newly formed Premier League side Reddit XI in a shock move, coming a day after his 18th birthday. Pundits were confused by Jordan's decision to reportedly reject West Ham for the new club, but he silenced his critics, syaing that a move to Reddit XI guaranteed him more future game time, as neither Aaron Cresswell nor new siging Artur Masuaku are particularly near the end of their careers at the East London team. Jordan is expect to spend the majority of his season with the u23s side, and will wear the number 4 jersey, due to the unavaliability of his idol's number 3 shirt. International Honors Category:Reddit XI Players